


Tricks and Treats

by TereziMakara



Category: Homestuck, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fanart, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: A neophyte legislacerator and a Servamp's Eve dress up as each other for Halloween.





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Created for a challenge at [](https://lands-of-magic.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[lands_of_magic](https://lands-of-magic.dreamwidth.org/)** , for the prompt _trick or treat_!

_Fate will play us out_  
_With a song of pure romance_  
_Stomp your feet and clap your hands_  
  
_Let's kill tonight!_  
_Kill tonight!_  
_Show them all you're not the ordinary type_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Let's Kill Tonight_ by Panic! at the Disco.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167205048581/a-crossover-pair-im-rather-fond-of-mikuni-and)


End file.
